


Broken Heart

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Points of View, Sad, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Apple is distraught seeing her future king in the arms of Lizzie Hearts. Because of this, she ends up with nothing but total heartache. Luckily, she knows a way to get rid of it all.Inspired by the ending to the fic "A More Charming Solution" by KNDnumbah678 on Fanfiction.net.





	Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or any of its characters. Ever After High and it's characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, here's another Daring/Apple fic, but this time, it'll be very dark and sad because of the tone. I hope you'll still enjoy.

**Apple White's POV**

I was alone.

All alone in a dark room with nothing but me and the bed I was laying in.

By then, you would see me in this cheerful state, all looking care-free and happy like nothing was wrong in the world. I would be singing my butt off and hear the sounds of birds chirping all around me like it was the sweetest sound there ever was. And to complete the entire day, my future husband and king would come wrap his arms around me while we would watch the sunset together in perfect harmony. That's the life I would envision.

But all of a sudden, my hexcellent future was gone right in front of my eyes.

And it was the image of my future king Daring Charming, in the arms of my fellow royal, Lizzie Hearts. Kissing and making out, just to make me jealous and angry. Seeing their little romantic display, I felt my heart being shot with a bullet. Where on earth did her destiny say she couldn't fall in love? She was supposed to be ruthless just like her mother! She wasn't even supposed to be lovey-dovey at all!

I would've just slapped the taste right out of her, but unfortunately, I couldn't find the strength to show even the slightest aggression of violence on her.

Because of this, I ran away to my room with tears flowing down on my face and my heart ripped to shreds. Every time that image of Daring and Lizzie popped into my head, I couldn't help but feel my heart burning to dust. With the image popping into my head completely, I ran faster, hoping to never slow down.

And this is where I was now: Lying in my bed and crying.

I felt the rest of my eye makeup flow down through my perfect cheeks. The tears representing the pain and heartache I was now going through. I tried not to cry anymore, but nothing I can do to help stop the tears from flowing.

Realizing the pain, I shouldn't have to blame Daring Charming for liking Lizzie.

I shouldn't have to blame Lizzie Hearts for stealing half of my Happily Ever After.

Instead, the one person I wanted to blame for...

...

...

...

...was Raven Queen.

I still hadn't forgotten the moment she refused her destiny at Legacy Day. Her story was to feed me a poison apple so I could fall asleep. And then, Daring was supposed to come and kiss me, just to bring me back to life. And then, I would end up being queen of my future kingdom with King Daring at my side. Instead, she refused to follow her destiny. Instead, she planned to change her destiny.

That's where my life started falling apart.

Suddenly, I could feel my friends backing away from me slowly. I felt everyone was backing away from me all because of my selfishness and stubbornness. But that's not right. I'm not selfish or stubborn. I'm nice and caring like everyone around this school. Why on earth would they think that?

Oh right, it was because I acted so foolish to get my Happily Ever After.

Because of that, everyone hated me, especially my friends. They wouldn't even give me a chance to say I'm sorry. Everyone including Ashlynn, Maddie, Hunter, Cerise, Cedar, Kitty, Raven and Dexter all passed me by like I was a ghost. It was heartbreaking.

Now my life was falling apart. Nobody could comfort me except myself.

I was falling into a mere shadow of myself. I could feel a shadowy hand dragging me off the bed and sinking me off towards a dark abyss. No matter how hard I had to fight back, the grip was too strong for me to break free. I couldn't escape from the pain and heartache that was covering my broken body. Not to mention my already-broken heart.

So I decided to end my pain and heartache the best way I knew how.

I grabbed a knife, a pen, and paper.

Without having to shed another tear, I wrote down what would be the perfect goodbye to my friends, family and especially my not-to-be-future prince. Word after word, my heart was growing entirely weak. I not sure how much my heart could take all of this pain, but I wanted to write the best that I could until the knife lying next to me could draw my final breath.

After that, I put the paper and pen down so I could grab the knife.

Without no warning, I raised the knife as far as I could raise it. As one final tear shed through my face, I whispered to myself these three final words:

"Please forgive me..."

I swung the knife towards me and plunged into my stomach, therefore stabbing through my skin. I screamed for the final time as the pain surged through me. The blood was already soaking through my red corset as I cried loudly.

But then, my heart started to weaken. My pulse started to slow down.

The entire world in my dying blue eyes spinning around me.

As soon as I closed my eyes for perhaps the final time, I felt someone's voice speak out.

"Apple, what was all that screaming?"

That voice turned out to be Daring Charming. Apparently, he heard my blood-curdling scream through the bedroom I was in. As soon as he rushed in, he looked to see my nearly dying body gasping for life!

"Apple, NO!" Daring shouted in panic.

As soon as Daring ran up to me, he looked in horror as the blood kept splurting out from my body caused by that silver knife. He was left speechless, without any words whatsoever. Daring was so shocked, that tears started to form slowly in his eyes.

Weakly, he hung on to my hand, feeling my pulse.

"A-a-apple..." He said through the tears, "Why...?"

I turned to him and managed to form one final smile to him.

"It was for the best, Daring..." I sighed heavily, "I realize now what I could've thought all along. I shouldn't have to force people to follow their destiny. I was too blind to realize that it's up to everyone to choose the destiny they want."

"Why would you do this, Apple?!" Daring shouted as tears were coming down his face.

"I wish I would tell you, but I won't live much longer to tell about it." I said with a smile, "But I want you to know that no matter what happens to me, whether I live or die, I want you to know that I'll always love you, Daring Charming..."

"Apple..." Daring's voice cracked, "Don't leave me like this..."

"It's too late, Daring." I said for the final time, "Goodbye..."

With that, I closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep. The hand that Daring held had no pulse at all.

I was now confirmed dead.

"No..." Daring's voice cracked again.

But then, tears were falling down from his face fast. His entire body shook in fear and his teeth quivered in fear. Clenching onto my dying hand, Daring screamed to the sky.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!"

After that huge scream, Daring continued to break down in tears in front of my bleeding dying body.

Suddenly, he saw my note sitting beside my head. He grabbed my note weakly as he could, opened it up, and read my closing words that was meant for him and everyone around him:

_Dear friends and family,_

_I want everyone to know that I'm sorry for all the selfishness I may have caused. I'm so sorry that I have been way too obsessed with my Happily Ever After to care about my friend's destinies. I don't blame all of you if you don't want to follow the destinies that you're supposed to do based on the story. Everyone has a right to change their own destinies the way they want to. I'm sorry that I've been blind to realize that._

_I want everyone to know that I'm changing my destiny as well. I'm leaving this world forever and I'm never coming back. I realize you all still hate me for what I've acted. You won't have to worry about me interfering in your lives anymore. But if you all see this, I hope that you will build closure all around me. Because I'll always be your friend even if I'm always there with you or not. I hope you will realize that._

_And Daring, if you see this, I just want to say that I apologize for my selfish behavior involving out destiny. If you want to change your destiny and be with Lizzie, than do what you need to do. I just hope that maybe one day, we will meet again. I may not be there with you side-by-side, but always remember from the bottom of my heart that I will always love you, no matter what happens.  
_

_Your love, always and forever_   
_Apple White_

My final note to the world touched Daring's heart.

He now realized that falling in love with Lizzie was a mistake. But it was the only mistake that Daring had to live with forever. And he could never go back to change it. He was stuck with his mistake, even if he died.

But the only thing that Daring could do is to build closure with me, perhaps for the first and final time. Holding in his tears, Daring caressed my cheek, feeling his hand around my soft tear-shedding skin. Despite crying, Daring did manage to break in a weak smile. Even if I didn't see him smile, I knew he was smiling.

And then, he placed his lips around me, perhaps what would be our first and final kiss. I felt happy that I could feel his lips, but I felt sad I was never alive to feel his kiss. Either way, I'm glad I've got to see it in spirit. Yet it still didn't change the fact that I was dead in his arms.

With one final tear shedding from his face, Daring whispered softly to me these words:

"Goodbye, my love..."

I was happy to hear it from him. We both knew that kiss was never gonna bring me back to him, but it didn't matter to me anymore. It was our final goodbye for each other. And that's something I will treasure for a very long time...

...

...even if do die from a broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, talk about a combination of sad and sweet. I'm not sure if this was the best, but I thought it was pretty good.
> 
> Even if you're not a huge Daring/Apple shipper, I still hope you'll love it. Anyway, feedback is appreciated.


End file.
